Battle for the Quagga Tribe/Yuna and her friends saved the day
Here is how the Battle for the Quagga Tribe begins in An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island. Yuna and her friends returned to the ancient jungle temple, They went inside to explore more clues. Princess Yuna: Okay, Guys. Search everywhere. Brownie: You got it, Yuna. They saw a hoof mark, Yuna looked at it. Princess Yuna: (took her hoof and place it on the mark as it shown a doorway) Guys! Look! Princess Flurry Heart: Wow! Princess Skyla: (looked at Journal 12) It says here, That it shows a short cut to the village. Armor Bride: Wow! Princess Yuna: Come on, We have to hurry! Pacifica Northwest: Agreed! Jamie: Gotcha. The Journals glowed in danger. In the village, Yuna and her friends came to warn Busara and Shujaa. Ujasiri: Mama, Uncle, We've got trouble coming to our village. Busara: What is it? Princess Flurry Heart: We're never gonna keep the whole tribe safe! Shujaa: Are you sure about all of this, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'm sure. Snowdrop: We have to stop them. Shujaa: What do you recommend, Sister? Busara: We have gone into hiding for far too long, It is time we take our stand and fight for Equestria. The Dipper Clones arrived and prepared some new booby traps around the village. And then, Yuna and her friends are preparing for battle. Princess Yuna: Get ready! The Weasels followed McGraw to the village. The foals, the Children and the Dipper Clones prepared the music, Brownie and Birthday Bash started to make the weasels laugh. Birthday Bash: (singing) Now Brownie is his name :Laughter is his game :C'mon, you dope :Untie his rope :And watch him go insane. (slips on a banana peel and fell on the hut as it falls on him) The Weasels started laughing. Birthday Bash: This singin' ain't my line :It's tough to make a rhyme :If I get stuck :I'm out of luck... Princess Flurry Heart: I'm running out of time! Birthday Bash: Thanks! (jumps on a pogostick and on the coconut tree) Tyrone: It's working! They're walking into our traps! All the weasels were laughing like crazy. Birthday Bash: I'm through with taking falls :I'm bouncing off the walls :Without that gun :I'd have some fun :I'll kick you in the... (as the coconut hits him in the head) Brownie: Nose! Smarty: Nose? That don't rhyme with walls! Birthday Bash: No. But, this does. (kicks him into the air and into the hut) Smarty: (knocked out completely) Dipper Clone #9: Take that! Weasel: (whacked on the head) Snowdrop jump onto one of the weasels and next to another. Snowdrop: Hiya! (punches the weasel) Tyrone: Alright, Snowdrop! Dipper Pines: Nick, Can you and Judy call the ZPD? Gideon Gleeful: It's time for these crooks to go to jail. Nick Wilde: Gotcha covered, Boys. January Q. Irontail: I'm through playing games with you insolent foals! Brownie: Hey, We're not fools! Unless you're talking about us foals. Princess Flurry Heart: You big bully! (blows raspberry) Scrappy-Doo: Lemme at 'em! Lemme at 'em! I'll splat 'em! I'll rock 'em and sock 'em! Vanellope von Schweetz: Come and get the Journals, you metal tail! January Q. Irontail: Why you little....! Dr. Jacques von Hämstervial: Just wait 'til we get hold of you! Princess Flurry Heart: Na, Na, Na, Na, Na! Thaddeus E. Klang: Come down here and fight if you little brats have the heart! Busara: NOW! Klang, Irontail, Hämsterviel and McGraw are caught in the net, The Weasels were trapped inside the pit. Just then, The Zootopia Police Department arrived and arrested Irontail, Thaddeus, Hämstervial, Feathers and the Weasels. Judy Hopps: Don't worry, Everyone. You're all perfectly safe and sound. Pumpkin Cake: Thanks, Judy. Thanks, Nick. Judy Hopps: Anytime. Nick Wilde: Alrighty, Boys. Take them away. Chief Bogo: You are under arrested for trying to steal the Journals of Ford Pines from Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Yuna and company. January Q. Irontail: You can't do this to us! You all will pay for this! Princess Flurry Heart: Tell that to the judge, Iron Jerk! And the villains were taken to prison for good. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225